Eating Watermelon
by Tsukiyomi Gemma
Summary: Utau and Amu are sat eating in the Royal Garden minding their own buisness, when Amu gets a visitor. AMUTO. Slight KUTAU and reference to one-sided TADAMU.


**Hullo ^^**

**Ikuto: Yeah, hi.**

**Gemma: I thought this up when I was sat minding my own business eating a watermelon and then it hit me and for some strange reason I always gasp when I think of something I really like, so I ended up inhaling half of the melon. **

**Ikuto: Is that really relevant in any way, Gemma? **

**Gemma: …No, no it isn't. I just felt like sharing that with you. **

**Ikuto: Right. Good to know.**

**Gemma: Well anyway this has Utamu friendship in a little bit so I'm thinking about putting it in the Utau and Amu category and that way it would be much easier to find.**

**Ikuto: But it's still Amuto, right!? -freaking out-**

**Gemma: Yeah, and a little Kutau. Ikuto, do it!**

**Ikuto: Okay…Tsukiyomi Gemma does not own Shugo Chara because if she did…**

**Gemma: Read it.**

**Ikuto: -sigh- Because if she did Tadase would have confessed to really being a girl and spiking Amu's drinks to make her think she liked him when she really didn't…and Ikuto would always have his kitty ears and tail and would never be aloud to get rid of them. **

**Gemma: Please Review! ^^**

**---**

"Well…eat it." Utau demanded.

Utau and Amu were both sat in the otherwise empty Royal Garden, bored. Utau had walked over the conveniently place fridge and had dug around in it for some time, eventually emerging with a large water melon in hand. She placed it on the table and sliced it into four giant pieces, handing one to Amu.

"You said you were hungry right?"

Amu's stomach grumbled to back up her statement, as she lift her chin from the table, causing Amu to turn her usual beet red.

"Yeah, but…it's a really messy food." She mumbled to her knees. After not hearing a response she peered up under her eyelashes. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Utau…"

Utau was sat opposite her, face dug into a watermelon slice, obviously not caring her face was covered in red now. Amu giggled quietly.

Utau left her attack on the already half eaten melon and grinned at her friend, wiping her chin.

"So? It's just us, Amu."

Amu contemplated this for a moment then grinned herself. Carefully picking up her watermelon piece, she brought it up to her face eyeing it to see where she could start without being drowned by the fruit. She sweet smell making her mouth water. She moved it around her hand looking at different angles.

"Just eat it already. Like I care if you get it everywhere." Utau rolled her eyes.

Amu just stuck out her tongue childishly and continued her routine.

The singer smirked mischievously to herself. She leaned forward in her chair cautiously, careful that her chair didn't squeak to give her away. Quickly she put her hand on the green skin of the melon and push forward lightly. She laughed at Amu's now soaking wet cheeks and frowning face, and leaned back in her chair clutching at her sides.

"Utau! That was not funny!" Amu demanded, a full blown pout tugging on her face.

Utau laughed even harder, holding her sides together with one arm and attempting to muffle her laughter with the other. "Oh, It really is."

Amu tired her best death glare out on her friend but it failed to stop her laughing, if anything it made it worse. Amu creaked a smile despite herself and started to giggle quietly under her breath. In minuets there hysterical laughter begins to die down somewhat, as Amu begins to wipe her her face his her fingers.

Utau stood, smiling, and wondered to the side of the glass house, avoiding plants on the way, and began her search for a napkin.

"Damn…" Utau muttered, placing her hips on her hips and glaring at the walls, as if it was there fault there were no napkins.

"What's wrong?" Amu chided from her seat. Utau turned to face her before walking past Amu and towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Amu stood up rubbing the red juice into the skin of her hands.

"Stay here," she pointed at Amu's chair. "I'm going to get napkins from the school building."

Amu stared down at her red, sticky hands and nodded. "Good idea."

"And finish of that melon, I didn't waste my time cutting it just for it to sit there and rot, you know."

Amu gulped at her glare and dug her face into the melon. Looking satisfied, she pulled a hand from her hip and pulled open the Royal Garden door, long blonde hair swaying behind her. Amu sighed, which was not a good idea considering she had a melon attached to her lips. She coughed and patted her chest, pulling a small brown pip from her teeth. Tossing it to the side, she bit into the sweet fruit, it was light but full of a surprisingly powerful flavour. She felt a line of cool water run along her jaw, down her chin and pool around her mouth, but it didn't bother her. No one was here to witness her messy eating. She reached up with one hand to wipe the side of her face. And was about to wipe the other side before a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She gasped as someone tugged on her arm, making her fall back into their muscular chest.

"You missed a spot." He murmured seductively into her ear from behind her.

"I-Ikuto?" She spluttered, trying to pull her arm back to her. "L-let go."

"Aw, I only came here to help you out, Amu. Don't be so cold."

"…Help me out?" She managed a sentence without stuttering once, her curiosity getting the better of her. Ikuto lifted her hand above her head and spun her around slowly.

"Yeah, _help_."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Help me how?"

"I told you."

"What?"

"You missed a spot." Ikuto repeated.

She just blinked at him. He smirked and slowly leaned down until he was face to face with her, still holding her hand above her head. He walked forward until she backed up against the wall. The slight thud of her back hitting the glass snapped her back to reality.

"What a-are you d-doing?" She demanded, attempting to pull on her cool and spicy façade.

"You don't have to act around me." He frowned. She gaped at him, mouthing hanging open.

Ikuto took his chance and trailed his tongue from her chin to her bottom lip, lapping up the sweet red water. She could feel his tongue grazing the outside of her bottom lip as he licked her face antagonizing slowly. She couldn't even push him away. She didn't know if she could, or even wanted to. Ikuto saw her stunned expression and watched her eyes as he traced her jaw line with his lips. Everywhere they brushed tingled and caused a raw electric shock to run through them, and make both heartbeats race. His mouth travelled up to her ear and he lightly nipped at the lobe. Amu gasped and opened her mouth, finding herself speechless. Ikuto then reached the grove where her ear meets her neck and kissed and licked right down to her collar bone.

"Ikuto…" Amu breathed, revelling in the feel of his cool lips pressed against her burning skin. He reached the hem of her school shirt and nipped the creamy skin, drawing another moan from her lips. Ikuto closed his eyes shut to suppress his own groan erupting from his chest. He licked at the red mark he left, soothing it. Her chest was rising and falling deeply, and he could hear her ragged breaths from above his head. Ikuto kissed from the delve at her collarbone and up past her chin before his lips where centimetres from hers. He stared into her half-lidded, glazed over eyes, and was sure he looked the same way.

"Amu…" Ikuto whispered. She blinked at him, still regaining her breath, as his hot breath teased her lips. "I'm going to tell you something you might hate me for."

"Wh…what?" She panted.

He let go of her wrist and rested his hands on either side of her head, and sighed. His breath billowed out over her face. It smelt like chocolate and vanilla to her, then her mind clouded over and she couldn't pry her eyes from his soft lips.

"Something I could hate you for…" She murmured, only vaguely aware that she was speaking.

There was a long pause where Ikuto was frowning and kept licking his lips unconsciously, and Amu stared at his closed eyelids, trying to distract her need to lean forward and kiss him. His eyes slowly opened looking determined, he nodded to himself and looked up to hold Amu's warm, honey gaze. The blush on her face made her even more cute. And there was an unreadable look in her eyes which he tired to read, but failed. She had gotten good at hiding what she feels.

"I told you not to act around me."

She gulped. "What is it you were going to say?" He sighed and pressed his hands against the wall, effectively pulling away from the girl, and shoved his hands in his black jeans pockets. Disappointed with the loss of contact she tried to figure out what just happened. She let him kiss her…and like _that. _

"I already know that you don't…" His voice made her stare at the side of his face as he turned away from her. "But…I don't think I could stand it if you chose him without hearing me out first."

She couldn't speak. Just looked on at him as he pushed his hand through his messy hair. Ikuto swiftly turned to look back at her and had to force himself not to smile upon seeing the red mark just peeking from behind her school shirt.

"Ikuto…what is it?" Looking at him, she didn't know what to expect. What would make her hate him? What _could_?

"…I just happen to have fallen in love with my enemy. The one person I can never have feelings for." He sighed sounding annoyed at himself.

"You…you mean…?"

"I'm in love with you, Amu." He looked her dead in the eye. "But you don't love me back. You love _him." _He nodded in the general direction of the guardians table. They both knew who he meant.

"Ikuto…I -"

"It doesn't matter. I'm gonna leave now, see ya around, Amu." Then he turn on his heel and headed towards the door, hands in pockets. She stood and watched his back, watched the way his shoulder blades moved as he walked.

'_What am I doing?'_

"Ikuto!"

He didn't turn around, he acted as if he hadn't heard her at all.

"Ikuto! Listen to me!" She pleaded, starting to jog to catch up to him.

"For the love of…Ikuto!" She reached out for his arm and tugged at his jacket, forcing his to face her. She knew he wouldn't listen to a word she said, and nor would he believe them if they got through. So she grabbed the front of he close and pulled his down until his lips grazed forcefully on hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him, pouring every emotion she held into it, praying for him to understand. To understand her feelings. For a moment he didn't kiss back and she went to let go, that is until he grabbed her hands still clutching his uniform and threw them around his neck as he snaked one of his hands around her waste and the other in the hair at the back of her head.

"I love you, Ikuto." She told him against his bruised lips. He smiled and pulled her closer showing her how much he loved her back.

"I love you too, Amu"

---

I watched as my best friend held Ikuto to her and kissed him. I saw everything. I drop the napkins I left Amu to go get. My heart lurched and fell into my stomach. But I wont cry. I refuse to cry. I can feel the tears building in my eyes but I blink them away. I knew it wouldn't work out. I knew he didn't love me. I always knew that. I'm not dumb.

Ever since he first saw Amu, he loved her. Whenever anyone mentioned her, his mask cracked the tiniest bit but he tried to hide it. He could never hide anything when it came to her. But…he's happy. He loves her, and she loves him. Everyone can see that. I still need to figure out my own feeling towards him. What will it be like to see them together? My best friend and my brother. I choke back a sob as I rest my forehead against the cool of the door. I can hear them confessing to each other, and everything come crashing down. I never thought anyone could feel this way. Without even noticing it, I had let myself get to connected. Get in way too deep.

I don't know what I had expected. I turn my back on them and press against the door, resisting the urge to sink to the ground and cry. I wont do it. I'm not the type to wallow in self pity. Not when I'm near anyone anyway. I begin to dread going home tonight. Left with nothing but my own thoughts. My own dangerous thoughts swirling around my head reminding me who had won.

Amu.

She never competed against me. She didn't have to. She had nothing to prove to herself or anyone else for that matter. Ikuto has always loved her. Not me. And now what have I got? I'm alone…I sigh and open my eyes to stare up at the clear clue sky. Tadase will find out soon. And I wont be the only one to feel this way. That may sound horrible, it may make me sound like I want him to be in pain too so I'm not alone anymore. But it's scary to be alone like this. I know I'm not but, it makes me feel like the only one who has ever felt this way. Heartbreak they call it. I would never wish this on anyone. To know every part of your heart is smashing into tiny little pieces, just like glass, and if you try to fix that glass and put it back together, you get cut. I pull a hand to my chest and take a shaky breath, pushing myself of the door. I turn to follow the path to the school gate, the fallen napkins forgotten on the ground, when stop I dead.

"Hey." Kukai breathes with the softest voice I have ever heard him use. I don't know whether to be mad at him or not. He just saw me in my vulnerable state. He must know what I feel. Know what I've just seen.

_I think about pushing him away but I can't do this on my own…_

"Hey…" I smile back weakly, the tears come back but I don't fight them anymore.

…_I realise that now._

---

**Gemma: So? What does everyone think?**

**Ikuto: The ending made me feel bad.**

**Gemma: …Sorry, Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Feh. I got Amu so it's all good. ^^**

**Gemma: Okay. So please review and tell me what you think about it! I'm pretty sure this will stay a oneshot because I like the ending, but when I'm finished with 'Art And Ikuto' I might look back at it. Might. **

**Ikuto: Seriously, reviews are like drugs to her…**

**Gemma: LEGAL DRGUS! **

**Ikuto: …And it's really quite entertaining to see her blushing and giggling all over the shot.**

**Gemma: You had to tell them that bit didn't you -.-''**


End file.
